As the use of computers has increased, the ability to manage passwords and other secure information across multiple devices has become increasingly difficult. Further, the likelihood of individual user accounts being hacked or otherwise being the victim of malicious software attacks has increased dramatically.
Conventionally, a trusted platform module (TPM) is a chip installed in a computer for which the conventional TPM securely generates cryptographic keys, and the conventional TPM limits the use of such keys on that computer. Conventional TPMs are used to authenticate the computer of which they are an inextricable part.